Larger computer systems are typically initially developed to be programmatically modular subsystems. However, over time these systems invariably coalesce into monolithically managed and operated systems. The cause of this kind of entanglement and complexity in computer systems is endemic in large corporations and appears to be related to rapid organic growth on such systems when sufficiently large.
Related to this type of complexity of large computer systems is the fact that information technology (IT) system within a larger group entity (such as a corporation) is typically built as a single, manageable unit. However, if successful and popular, the system is often expanded by adding components and extending features, thereby broadening the functional breadth of the system. This expansion is usually facilitated by IT developer teams relying on the re-use and extension of the original system. The problem that emerges from this approach is that although the additional components built into the system may be developed incrementally, quickly and easily, it becomes exceeding difficult to change the further component at a later stage. Entropy accordingly creeps into the system. Additionally, even as the system is broadened into different functional domains, it is likely to still be managed and operated as a single system.
In the light of the above, software applications are facing significant challenges around speed of change, especially in an environment that should support mobile and consumer device readiness and the portability of functions across different customer segments.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be ascertained, understood and regarded as relevant by a person skilled in the art.